


loli futa daughter loves her daddy's big pecs!

by RottenWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Dickgirl on Male, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Futa on Male, Futanari, Lolicon, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Parent/Child Incest, buff bottom, dickgirlonmale, futa top, futaonmale, loli futa, loli futa on male, muscle bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenWriter/pseuds/RottenWriter
Summary: after losing her mom in an accident, Marlas father must step up to the plate and provide both a mother and a fathers love to his aching daughter. will his straight lace ways stand in the way of their relationship? read to the end to find a twist! there definitely will be a part 2 so be on the look out! for now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the nipple torture!





	1. Chapter 1

It had only been a few months since her mother’s passing, but Marla craved nothing more than to be held in her embrace. The scent of her soft long hair that smelled like berries was irreplaceable. She never felt more at ease when she was being held tight in her arms, resting so gently on her mother’s ample breasts. Marla loved to inhale through her nose as she rested on her pillowy chest, smelling her mommy’s favorite perfume mixed with the musk of her working all day. The bond between a mother and her daughter was unbreakable. Unfortunately, her father knew that all too well, but what was he to do? He was only a man after all. He could never replace what was ripped away from his sweet young daughter. Losing a parent is something no child should ever have to experience. Unfortunately, it was something the two had to deal with together. Jett had to pick up the slack now that he was Marlas sole parental figure. The only two she had were him and her therapist that she’d been visiting since the accident…

** _A week after the funeral~_ **

“Jett, I know it’s gonna be hard, but you must start showing your daughter a bit more affection,” Marla’s therapist told him after one of their sessions. “How would you feel losing a parent at such a young age? I bet you’d want nothing more than for someone to hold you tight.”

Sighing, “You’re right,” conceded Jett. “But I already sleep with her every night! I cook for her, I clean for her, I do everything her mother did!” It was true. Jett did do all these things. Since the crash, Marla slept in her father’s arms. It was the only way for her to keep the tears away. It started when she fell asleep in his arms for the first time in the hospital’s waiting room as they stayed overnight for her mother. Now for the past two weeks, she sleeps in her father’s bed without missing a single night.

“Right now you're only _PLAYING_ the role of her mother,” concluded the therapist. “For Marla’s sake, you must _BECOME_ her mother.”

Jett stared at the therapist dumbfounded. “Whaddaya want me to do? Paint my nails pink and dance around in an apron while we cook cupcakes for breakfast!? I’m a man, damnit!”

Overhearing her father’s words from the therapists lobby, Marla couldn’t help but giggle. Envisioning her muscular, uptight father in an apron with sparkly pink nails tickled her. It was the first time she’d laughed since the accident. Her therapist quickly brought his index finger to his mouth, “Shh!”-ing Jett. “You mustn’t talk so loud!” he exclaimed in a whisper. “But… it sounds like she might enjoy that!”

** _Present day~_ **

It had been a hard day at work for Jett. While he worked at a business firm, it seemed like he was shuffling from meeting to meeting all day. He smelled a bit more funky than usual and his feet were throbbing from all the walking. He had already downed a few beers and was kicking back in his chair watching tv. Marla was there as well, seated on the couch. Her olive skin had become more pale recently as she spent little time playing outside due to her emotional trauma. She sat on the couch with her legs crossed indian-style, toying with a stuffed doll as she watched the screen inattentively. Jett felt so at ease, leisurely sipping his beer as the time passed by. While it was still early, he felt it would be best to hit the hay soon. “Marla baby,” he called to his daughter. Her wide green eyes slowly glanced towards her father. “Whaddaya say we call it quits early tonight?” The alcohol had Jett feeling all warm and tingly and had already formed a strong buzz from it. “Get all washed up and clean for me and I’ll meet you in bed, okay?”

Marla nodded to her daddy and walked off to the bathroom. She picked up some undies an oversized tee to sleep in for the night from her room along the way and closed the bathroom door behind her. As the water turned warm, she began to examine herself in the mirror. While she was only in 3rd grade, she couldn’t help but wonder when it would be her turn to grow big boobs just as her mother had. She was completely flat, save for the two pink nipples that dotted her chest. ‘_I wish I had boobs like mommy did…_’ she thought to herself. As she ran her hands down her chest, another thought occurred to her. ‘_I wonder if daddy has nipples too…_’

While Marla was preparing for her bath, Jett too was now checking himself out in the mirror. His alcoholic buzz was now in full effect. He was a tall man with a muscular frame. He always kept himself in check, working out most days of the week. He enjoyed the burn from working his muscles and the felt smug whenever someone commented on his body. His favorite workout always included his glutes and pecs. Both of them were plump and gave his body a unique s-shape most men didn’t have. He would constantly get compliments on his pecs and ass, things like “those tits are bigger than my girlfriends!” or feeling a slap on his ass from his gym buddies. It was all in jest, but the objectification would sometimes pump blood to his cock on occasion, causing him to thicken in his jockstrap. Unfortunately, the accident had killed most of his motivation to work out. He had to resort to steroids which helped him keep his shape but had the unfortunate effect of causing his most-sensitive parts to gain more sensation than usual. Now, when a guy smacked his ass, he had to fight down a moan so no one would suspect he was a fag.

As he looked at himself in the mirror, he felt up his pecs, pressing them together and kneading them. As he rubbed them, he'd watch as they’d jiggle up and down, his smoldering brown eyes following his hard nipples. He gave one a pinch and a little moan escaped. He immediately covered his mouth in fear of Marla hearing. ‘_No, she couldn’t have,_’ he convinced himself. Thinking of Marla, he thought back to what the therapist said. ‘_Become her mother? What the hell is that supposed to mean anyways?_’ Jett paced over to his wives drawers and began to sift through her stuff. He stopped at a pair of old panties. Glancing to make sure Marla wasn’t around, he brought them to his face, inhaling his dead wives aroma. ‘God, I miss that smell.’ It immediately caused thick daddy cock to bone up and leak a drop of precum. He began to slowly stroke himself as he smelled her panties, his dick now leaking juice at a faster pace. He stopped himself before he got too horny in fear that Marla might catch him. She was bound to finish her bath soon and he couldn’t dare explain to her innocent mind what he was doing if he was caught. Instead, he placed the panties back and unearthed another one of his wives treasures: her perfume. He spritzed a bit in the air, reminiscing on all the good times they shared. It was her signature scent. He spritzed it once again, this time directly aiming at his chest. ‘_This oughta do the trick…_’ He rubbed the perfume in with his hands, warming it up to increase the potency of the smell. As if on queue, he heard the bathroom door shut. Marla was gonna be in his room any second! Clad only in his loose boxers, Jett rushed into bed and pulled the covers over his body to conceal his softening boner. Unfortunately, the sight of his little girl all cleaned up and ready for bed sent a shock of electricity through his cock. ‘_What the--_’

“I’m ready for bed now, daddy.”

Marlas voice had a little quiver to it. Her anxiety was rising and needed the warm embrace of someone quick to put her at ease. “Don’t just stand there,” he growled. “Come to daddy.” His voice was a bit deeper than usual tonight. This was a tone Marla was unfamiliar with.

Marla hurried to the bed, ready for daddy’s warm hug, but when she lifted the blanket, something was different this time. Daddy was shirtless! He had always worn an undershirt to bed since he was the modest type of man. Cuddling his daughter to bed was one thing, but to sleep shirtless next to her was far too taboo for him. The beer he had Jett feeling reckless though and he carelessly forgot to put one on before bed this time. ‘_So daddy does have nipples…_’ She observed. Thought it was hard to see, the moonlight that filtered through the window blinds granted just enough light for her to ogle at her father’s bulging pecs and pink nipples. Not only were they bigger than she expected, but they were also hard! His nipples stood straight up, two inches erect from his chest. His nipples were much more pink compared to her mother’s, or at least what she remembers. The last she remembers of them was when she was being weaned off of breastfeeding. Somehow, daddy's nipples looked even more delectable to her mother’s.

Snapping out of her trance, Marla wiped the drool from her open mouth and snuggled up close to her father. His body radiated much more heat without his shirt present. As he embraced her, his pecs pressed together, causing them to appear like a woman’s chest. It was then that Marla got a waft of that most-comforting scent: her mother’s perfume. She inhaled deeply, pressing her face deep into her father’s chest, slowly rubbing her nose and face across his muscle-breasts. “You like that, princess?” he asked rhetorically. The answer was already clear to him. This was exactly what the therapist meant when he said Jett needed to become her mother.

Marla palmed both of her daddy’s muscle-tits, pushing them together and spreading them apart repeatedly as she buried her face in between them. Jett raised his hand to his mouth, biting down hard on his index finger to stifle any moans he might make. “Marla baby…” This was completely new territory for him. The friction of her hand rubbing over his trimmed chest hair and manipulating his erect nipples was beginning to involuntarily awaken his meaty cock. ‘_My own daughter is turning me on!?_’ Suddenly, Marla grabbed hold of both of Jett’s nipples and pinched them hard, causing her father to yell in ecstasy. Marla giggled at her daddy’s response. That sweet little laugh was infectious. As Jett relaxed, he couldn’t help but laugh as well. “You do anything you need to do to make you feel better, ok?”

Given the green light, Marla began to tweak and twist her daddy’s nipples in all directions. With all the alcohol in his system and his erect cock, Jett had lost all inhibitions and was now moaning like a bitch in heat. ‘_My little girl is fuckin’ playing with tits!_’ Jett hadn’t felt so much pleasure and pain in months. Even his own wife would never touch his tits! This newfound sensation had him panting and begging for more like no other. “Harder, princess! Hurt your daddy!”

Jett was now bucking his hips up in the air with each twist his daughter gave. The blanket was now completely off of his body, exposing his raging hard-on. The massive mushroom head was coated in the dripping slime of his precum. The entire shaft was practically pulsing. Jett had his eyes closed shut now. The sight of his own innocent creation now torturing his pecs would cause his cock to burst and he knew he had to endure this for Marla’s sake. That’s why he was taken aback when he heard his little girl ask a question. “Daddy, why’s your peepee so big?”

While Marla was still straddling her fathers waist with her hands on his tits, her head was turned to look behind her at the massive erection he was sporting. It took him a few moments before he could give a proper response. “Well, you see,” he stuttered. “When boys feel good, it sends blood to their private-part and makes it all hard!”

“Do you feel good right now, daddy?”

“Yes, baby. You’ve been making daddy feel very good,” he answered. Perhaps, he was a bit too honest in his response. With Marlas big wide eyes now staring into his, he wanted nothing more than to make his little girl happy.

Marla was now sporting a smile. She brushed a few strands of hair from her face and then begun to reach under her oversized shirt. It was My Little Pony and all she wore under it was a pair of white panties. What happened next left her father wide eyed in disbelief. Marla stood up, dropped her panties, and revealed that she too was now sporting a 3-inch erection. “Daddy made my little pecker happy too! See!?”


	2. loli futa fucks her daddys muscletits!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a father and his loli futa daughter finally get down to business! unlike most stories, this loli futa is the one doing the fucking! will she fuck her dads mouth, his ass, or his meaty pecs? find out!

“Daddy made my little pecker happy too! See!?”

Marla’s father was struck with disbelief. “Baby girl, what…” was all he could muster. He was damn sure Marla was a girl. She talked like one, she played like one--hell she even dressed like one! Jett rubbed his eyes, wondering if he was having some sort of wicked dream. Peeking one eye open, his daughter still stood there, erect cock and all. Not only was it erect, but it seemed to be GROWING!? His eyes watched as a clear drop of precum formed at the tip of her girlcock. Her cock pulsed rhythmically, causing the precum to drip straight down onto her father's chest. Jett involuntarily licked his lips, entranced by his daughters well-kept secret.

Marla couldn’t help but giggle as she watched her confused daddy thirst over her girlcock. “Well, maybe if you bothered to change my daipey when I was younger or give me a bath, you woulda known sooner!” Marla raised her hand and brought it straight down onto her father’s right tit, slapping it as punishment for his past sins. Watching him wince, she then sensually rubbed it, kneading his plump chest. “Mommy said it would be better to keep it a secret from you, anyways… She thought you would get angry…”

Guilt was rushing over Jett. Had he really been so disconnected from his daughter’s life, he’d never even changed a single diaper of hers!? Had he been so conservative he couldn’t bare to see his daughter naked in the shower?? “Shit…” After a few deep breaths, Jett reached behind Marla, pulling her closer to him. Her little cock was now resting snug between his hairy breasts. “Come here, baby. Give daddy a hug.” Jett then placed a hand on Marla’s back, pushing her towards him so they could embrace each other.

Marla’s face was now next to her daddy’s head. She was straddling his chest and laying directly on top of him. So many newfound emotions were flowing through her. Tears began to form at the corner of her eyes. She turned to face her daddy and whispered in his ear, “You’re not mad at me, daddy? Are you?” Her voice trembled as she asked.

Jett embraced his daughter even tighter, wrapping his arms around her. He could feel her cock slipping between his muscletits as he hugged her. Their sweat and her precum made the perfect concoction of lube. “Of course not, baby. You know daddy loves you very much. Nothing could ever change that. Not even your little secret,” he confessed, giving her a little wink.

Marla was now full-on humping her father’s chest in joy and ecstasy. The tighter he hugged, the closer his pecs were pushed together causing more friction on her girlcock as it glided between her fathers big masculine pecs. Jett could hear her breathing get more shallow with each stroke. He could tell she was getting close. Before she could even question what this newfound feeling was emanating from her cock, he began to flex his pecs causing the crevice between them to shrink even smaller, locking Marla’s cock between them. “Daddy! I-” she begged. Her cock was on fire.

“Don’t stop, baby. Don’t fucking stop,” he encouraged her. “Fuck me hard. Fuck your daddy’s big muscletits. Gimme that sweet, spunky girlcum.”

Jett’s dirty talk was enough to set her off the edge. With one final pump between his pecs, ropes of boiling hot cum erupted from Marla’s 4-inch girlcock. Jett’s neck and upper chest was now coated in his daughters spunk. It was too much for him. He was now in sensory overload. His 8 year old daughter had just fucked his tits like he was a slutty whore and he loved every second of it. Without even touching his cock, he too was now shooting cum. His white ropes shot straight up and fell directly onto his daughters back. Both father and daughter were panting and moaning loud enough for the neighbors to hear. “Fuckin hell, baby!” was all he could say between gasps.

Eventually the two calmed down. Both their dicks now laid flaccid. The only thing to now be heard was both of their breathing which was now in sync. Marla ran a finger across her father’s chest, coating it in her sweet girlcum. She brought the well-coated finger up to Jett’s face and ran it across his lips. “I love you, daddy.”

Jett loosened his lips as his daughters finger protruded his mouth. He suckled her cum-coated finger the entire night. “I love you too, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u enjoyed! last chapter was a little slow, but this one gets straight to the point. be sure to follow me on twitter @rottenwritertwt to keep up to date! feel free to send me suggestions or tweet me and be sure to leave a comment and some kudos. it lets me know that you really enjoyed my writing. i hope i could make you cum! let me know if u did lol

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to leave ya on a cliffhanger lol! check back in when i finished part 2 to see how jett reacts to his daughters secret. how was she able to keep her futa secret from her father? all will be revealed soon! if u want to stay updated, follow me on twitter @rottenwritertwt


End file.
